morganwillettsbigbrotherfandomcom-20200213-history
Big Brother 1: Cliques
Big brother 1: Cliques is a Season with a lot of Drama and Fun! It is Hosted by TwistedSupa and Built by TwistedSupa and Fasthotel. Twists: * Cliques: '''The main twist this season is Cliques. There will be 4 teams and if someone wins HOH from one team, the rest of the team are safe for the week! This twist ends at Week 5. * '''Twin Twist: In the house there are twins and if the original twin can survive for 5 evictions then the other twin can join the game and both can play as individual houseguests. The twins were Later revealed to be Jaime (Original Twin) and Fast. * BOTB (1 Week): '''The twist "Battle of the block" Occurred on week 3 which made 2 people HOH and 4 nominees to fight for safety. * '''Backwards Week: '''Backwards week came to the big brother house on week 4 and made the week backwards meaning, house nominates 2 people, someone wins POV and either saves someone or discards, and the HOH competition where the HOH can evict 1 person and is the only person Voting. * '''Battle-Back: '''The Battle-Back occurred when 5 people were evicted and 1 of them would come back! Pokémon had won and earned his spot back into the big brother house! * '''Jury Comebacks: Jury comebacks was in this season and one of the First 5 Jurors would come back Through a competition! * Triple Eviction: '''Triple eviction hit the big brother house on week 7 where 3 people were nominated and at eviction, houseguests would vote to save and whoever had the most votes would stay while the other 2 were Evicted. Houseguests } | | | | |} } | || | | | |} } | | | | | |} Week 1 } | | | || | | | | | | |} The houseguests had entered the house and Big brother surprised then with the main twist of the season "Cliques". There would be 4 cliques but do determine the cliques they needed to compete in a competition where jack Jaime star and Jungle had won. They had each picked they're teams and the teams were: MECS = Yarin, Tom, Miki, Jungle Bioc = Rob, Pokemon, Jack, DB Straight As = Arhaan, Jaime, Nintendo, Alec Green Power = Break, Star, Killed, Khaos After the cliques was out of the way, the HOH competition had begun and Jungle rose to the top and the MECS were safe for the week! Jungle nominated Break and DB For eviction. At the POV competition, Killed won and decided to save break from eviction which made jungle have to nominate alec as a replacement nominee. At the eviction, DB Was the first person evicted by a vote of 10-3 Week 2 } | | | | | | |} After DB Had been evicted, week 2 had begun and Khaos won HOH Which also made Green power Safe for the week. Khaos nominated Nintendo and alec for eviction. Jack then won the POV and decided not to use it. At the eviction, Alec was the 2nd person evicted by almost a unanimous vote of 11-1. Week 3 } | || | | | | | |- | | | |} When week 3 started, Big brother said that there would be a twist this week called "Battle of the block". There would be 2 HOH's and 4 Nominees and the 4 nominees would compete for safety and to dethrone the HOH that nominated them. At the HOH Competition Miki and Jaime Both won they're First HOH's. At the nomination Ceremony, miki nominated Arhaan and Nintendo for eviction while Jaime nominated Khaos and Poke. At the Battle of the Block competition, khaos and poke which meant that Jaime was dethroned and the MECS were Yet again safe! At the POV competition Killed won his 2nd Veto of the Season and decided to save Arhaan from eviction which lead to Breakfast being the Replacement Nominee. By a vote of 9-2, Nintendo was the 3rd Pre-Juror of the Season. Week 4 (Backwards Week) } | | | |} Week 4 had begun and it was announced that it was backwards week! The house had to nominate 2 people for eviction and with 5 votes Jaime was nominated and Yarin sat next to him with 4 votes. At the POV competition Arhaan won and saved Jaime which meant the house had to vote for a renominee and unfortunately it was Jack. At the HOH competition Arhaan won once again and had to cast the only vote to evict and he chose to evict Jack. Week 5.1 } | | |} When week 5 started, Twisted revealed that there were 2 twins switching in an out throughout the game, it was called "The twin twist". It was later revealed that Jaime's twin was Fast and that fast would enter the game if Jaime survived 4 evictions. Now they were both individual houseguests. At the hoh competition, Fast pulled out her first win proving that she was a force to be reckoned with. At the nomination ceremony she nominated Rob and Poke. At the veto competition Poke won but discarded the veto when he was nominated? At the eviction, Poke was evicted by a vote of 8-2. Week 5.2 } | | | |} Week 6 } | | | | |} Week 7 | Category:Big Brother Seasons